Unfortunately, the ecosystem of the planet upon which we live suffers from the advances of society. The air, water and even the earth itself become more polluted each day in a manner which tends to significantly decrease the amount of living biomass which remains in our ecosystem. It is generally believed that continued destruction of the planet's biomass reservoir will tend to further destabilize the global ecosystem with eventual consequences serving to significantly decrease the biological capacity of the planet.
Current waste collection and disposal methods cause the destruction of living organisms and environments and act to both destroy part of the living global ecosystem and to prevent its recovery. This problem is further intensified by the production and disposal of toxic materials which are spread through the environment, destabilizing the ecosystem.
Many of the solutions which have been enacted to solve the waste problem are incomplete or so specialized that they only serve to change or postpone the problem. For example, through building of waste water treatment plants, water quality has been significantly improved but a major problem has developed concerning the disposal of the sludge that is produced. Similarly, the building of more effective liners and containment caps for landfills postpones final solutions. Incineration destroys organic material rather than reintroducing it into the living biomass of the ecosystem thus accelerating the transfer of organic carbon into atmospheric carbon dioxide.
The instant invention addresses the aforesaid concerns by providing a means to resolve ecological problems through the bioconversion of waste materials into economically and/or ecologically beneficial materials. Thus, it is an object of the instant invention to provide apparatus and a process to create new wetland areas and a biologically active humus material through the bioconversion of landfills, waste waters, sludges, toxins and other waste materials.